Theory
by Michellemine
Summary: Chloe tests a theory. Toplessness ensues. Chlex


Title: Theory  
  
Author: Michelle (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them, I keep them hidden in my closet and they act out episodes whenever I like.  
  
Spoilers: No, considering there is pretty much ZERO Chloe/Lex interactions on the show.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
  
Archive: No need to ask, just send me the link.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
  
Chloe gripped the brass knob hesitantly, she wasn't so sure she should be doing this. She had never gone so far to win a bet before (not including that incident with the squirrels, but that was another story altogether). Why should she have to prove herself to Lana? She was her own person, who had rights, had her way, had...put her money where her mouth was. It was stupid, really. They had got together as they usually did on a Saturday night and talked about the usual stuff; school, friends, family, wild meteor rock theories, dead things, and for some reason, their conversation drifted towards the boys.  
  
That's where things got a smidgen out of hand, she originally thought of Lana as a submissive, sweet, calm person, but when somebody tried to prove her wrong on a point that she felt strongly about, well, that's what nightmares are made of. Then they made the bet, which she instantly regretted, but her stubbornness made her refuse to back down. It was too late now, she would be meeting her at the Talon and if she didn't hold up her end of the bargain, she could kiss her pocket money goodbye. Yeah, pocket money is for little kids, but she spent an hour washing and waxing her dad's car and she earned that money. So she was going to do it, she was going to...completely humiliate herself, at least in ten years she could look back on this day and laugh, or cry, whatever.  
  
Chloe looked down at the tight, flared, hipster jeans chosen specially for this occasion and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles. Ah well, it's now or never. With a new resolution, she turned the handle and pulled the door open. Shivering as the relatively warm air caressed her bare stomach. She thanked god for the fine weather Smallville was experiencing, it only made her job a little easier, but it certainly helped that it wasn't snowing thickly.  
  
"Well, here goes everything" she sighed to herself, stepping outside and closing the door quietly behind so as not to attract attention.  
  
She tried to walk confidently down the driveway, but it was really hard. The area was pretty deserted, but she felt so vulnerable walking outside in only a bra and jeans. Oh yeah, THAT was the bet. Chloe had said in a half- joking way that the guys hardly noticed her. Lana had said in a half-joking way that of course they did, then Chloe said in a serious way that they didn't, then Lana said in a serious way that they did. This went back and fourth like a tennis ball until Chloe said the most stupid thing she could have said ever "I could walk in here without a shirt on and none of them would notice" and the rest was history.  
  
Now she was in this ridiculously embarrassing situation, walking down the street as casually as possible in her favourite bra. The red one, with the embroided pattern of roses covering the nipple area, the rest was a soft lace which was semi-translucent. She reached the crowded street on which the Talon was situated, she had already received enough catcalls and wolf- whistles to last her a lifetime, but she kept her held her head up high and fought any kind of skin discolouration. She reached the familiar coffee house and let out a long breath of air, this was it. She pushed the door open and immediately saw Lana, or, as she liked to call her; the minion of the anti-christ. Lana spotted her and her hand flew up to her mouth, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and ran over to her.  
  
"I can't believe you did it!" she whispered "Excellent choice, by the way"  
  
"Shut up" she said, her voice shaking a little  
  
"Now, let's see how soon I'll be getting my..."  
  
"No way" Chloe cut her off "Nobody has noticed yet, so why would they?" she motioned to the three males sitting around the table, talking rapidly.  
  
"Because they know what you look like with a shirt on, now go" she hissed, pushing her towards the group. Chloe straightened herself up and walked naturally over to them, and sat in a vacant seat.  
  
"He guys, what's up?" she said, her tone indistinguishable from her normal one.  
  
"Nothing really" Pete shrugged, sipping his drink.  
  
"What would you like?" The waitress said, her voice trembling  
  
"Expresso please" Chloe said sadly "and make it a double" The waitress nodded and hurried away. Chloe turned back to the table to see Lex smirking at her.  
  
"Something's different about you" he said quietly so the others would not hear "New hair cut?" She blushed, but she was happy somebody noticed.  
  
"May I inquire why you are not wearing a shirt?" he asked, his eyes skimming appreciatively over her full breasts.  
  
"A bet" she leaned back lazily, she should be disgusted by the way he was looking at her, rights for women, sexual harassment and all that stuff, but truthfully she was flattered, and also a little turned on, though she would never admit it.  
  
"A bet? Why sort of bet, may I ask?" he relied amusedly, sipping his coffee  
  
"Well, I bet Lana twenty dollars that if I walked in here without a shirt on, the guys wouldn't notice" she thanked the waiter who returned her double expresso, she could have sworn it was a waitress before.  
  
"Thankyou" she said, smiling up at him  
  
"My pleasure" he said sincerely, walking away and fanning himself with a piece of card.  
  
"Mmmm" she murmured, swallowing some of the bitter-strong liquid.  
  
"Funny" he said, shaking his head and setting his drink down "I never had you pinned as a flirt"  
  
"Hm? What did you have me pinned as?" she asked, a trace of laughter in her voice. He frowned "I don't know, but not that"  
  
"Oh Lex, don't let me discourage you" she sighed softly "You can pin me any time you want to" Her eyes widened, she did not just say that out loud, did she?  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" she said nervously.  
  
That got a genuine laugh out of him "What? The proposition that I could pin you any time I wanted to?"  
  
She buried her face in her hands "As if my day couldn't get any worse" she groaned  
  
"Don't worry" he said seriously "I plan to take you up on that offer as soon as my schedule allows me to"  
  
"Oh shut up" she grumbled "This is no time to act sexy" she froze and hid further behind her hands, she managed to see a smile play at his lips.  
  
"I'm going" she said abruptly, rising and tossing a couple of notes on the table. She passed Lana "You owe me twenty bucks" Chloe said grimly, Lana nodded, disappointed in Pete and Clark who continued to talk about god knows what. Chloe stepped out and looked skyward, determined not to cry. Those boys were good to her but they could be such assholes sometimes. She felt a warm jacket being slipped around her shoulders, she turned to see Lex Luthor, minus one jacket.  
  
"Thanks" she said, not bothering to argue she slid her arms in the too-big sleeves.  
  
"Don't worry about them" he said, waving his hand vaguely in their direction "They wouldn't appreciate a topless woman even if she began spewing blood all over them"  
  
"Uh, that's sweet, I think" Chloe said uncertainly, beginning the walk home. He strode beside her, she was shocked but said nothing.  
  
"Your bra is very nice" he tried to comfort "I have a sort of kinship with bras, I feel I'm connected to them"  
  
She frowned to stop from laughing "That's funny, I feel the same way with pointy sticks" They shared an awkward laugh and stopped quickly, by that time they had reached Chloe's house, she turned to face him.  
  
"I'll be seeing you round" she said, he surprised her by gently taking hold of her shoulders and kissing her softly on her forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, flustered  
  
"Letting me see your bra" he said solemnly, walking back in the opposite direction. 


End file.
